


Saved by a Miracle Alone

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Cervix Penetration, Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Set during Unlimited Blade Works. While she's held captive by Caster, one of Merlin's dormant spells activates, causing the cock that sired Mordred to reappear, harder and more throbbing than ever. Using the power of her dick, Saber subdues Caster and makes her give into pleasure that Kuzki hasn't been able to provide. This sword isn't one that's buried in a stone - it's in somewhere much more erotic. Commission.





	Saved by a Miracle Alone

Saber was held captive in a room in the Kotomine Church. Shirou trusted her to go ahead, but she had been unprepared for how well Caster and Assassin would be able to counter her strategy. When she had come in here, she had been put in a white dress. In the time since, even that had been stripped away. Everything of her dignity, and her purity, had been removed by Caster. She was magically restrained and her armor had been stripped away, leaving her only in a pair of underwear that Shirou had picked out for her recently. She couldn’t even access Excalibur in this state, the sword just beyond her reach in the room where she was held captive.

“Master, I’m sorry,” said Saber. “I’ll find a way out of here.”

Caster entered, looking at her captive with a devious smirk. Her Master would be proud of what she had accomplished here. One of the Servants that had posed a threat to them was now at their mercy. They could remove her from the fight any time they wanted, and Emiya would be out of their way. She wanted to have some fun with her first. That was why she had stripped her down, the better to see her before the final blow was dealt.

“Look at you in this state, Saber,” said Caster. “Reduced to a plaything. And here I thought you were one of the strongest.”

“I’m not going to let you defeat me here,” said Saber. “Not when I still have a chance.”

“What can you possibly do?” said Caster, pulling down one side of the lingerie to reveal one of Saber’s breasts, tweaking her hard, pink nipple. “Even your face is changing your tune when I enjoy playing with your teat like this.” She bent down and licked Saber’s nipple, her tongue running up the pink tip.

In response to the sexual stimulation, something began to glow around Saber’s womb. It was a mark of a spell from Merlin made long ago, back when she was trying to conceive Mordred. Fitting of a king, Merlin had gifted her with a cock, turning her into a futanari, as they would be called in Japan. It was a regal cock, 18 cm long and fairly girthy, with a pair of plump, semen-engorged balls that would impregnate anyone on the first time. Sadly, only Morgan le Fay had used that precious sperm. None of her Masters wanted a futanari Saber, but now, it might be the only thing that could allow her to escape from this predicament.

Using some of her magic, the spell activated. Between Saber’s clitoris and her pubic hair, her panties started to glow. Caster stepped back, unsure of exactly what she was looking at. She recognized the magic as belonging to Merlin, but Merlin’s spells were almost beyond comprehension. If he was letting Saber use one of his spells now, it had to be something incredibly powerful.

Saber’s panties bulged outward, as right above her vulva, the shape of her penis returned, materializing from the light. A pair of heavy balls, covered in the same blonde hair as the rest of her, expanded below, showing from the sides of her panties. Overflowing with magic, the cock became extremely hard, pitching a tent and almost tearing the elastic of the underwear that Shirou had purchased. Saber didn’t want to stain something this important, but she was so horny from getting her cock back that she felt like she was going to cum on the spot.

Caster carefully grabbed onto Saber’s panties, lowering them. Saber’s throbbing erection smacked her on the side of her nose, the girth of the cock leaving a red mark on her face. Saber’s red head was poking out of the foreskin, dripping with precum from her freshly restored balls. After Mordred was born, Merlin had disguised her dick and left it dormant, but it hadn’t entirely gone away. The magic to bring it back was still there. The so called Invisible Cock. A king’s might lies with their sword, and this, too, was a sword.

“Saber, what is that thing?” asked Caster. “It’s...”

“A penis,” said Saber. “My penis. I haven’t used it in a long time, but for holding me captive, you must come to know the right of kings. Compared to your Master, my phallus is longer, thicker and can bring you much greater pleasure. You have no choice but to free me from these chains and submit to it.”

“I won’t allow that to happen,” said Caster. Saber swung herself back and forth again, slapping her erection against Caster’s cheeks.

While Medea’s mouth was open, Saber thrust her hips forward. She felt a sigh of relief as her dick landed directly in Caster’s mouth. Caster was overwhelmed by the size, the thickness spreading apart her lips and pushing into her mouth. The smell of Saber’s musky cock spread up into her nose. Underneath her robes, Caster felt something stir in her that had never occurred to her since she was summoned.

Her Master was not a mage, so the amount of mana that Caster had been given was less than she expected. While she had gotten intimate with her Master, Caster was a woman with needs, underneath it all. She wanted to get some magic directly from the source, from semen, from a dick. Seeing one as thick as Saber’s come into contact with her began to stir her loins.

Underneath her robes, she felt her body start to become aroused. Her nipples grew hard, as she became aware of the weight of her breasts. She felt a slight wet spot forming on her underwear, and even her asshole was starting to get hot and tighten up. Her entire body was growing warm. She couldn’t tell this to Saber. She was supposed to be separating her from her Master, breaking her bond with all she loved. Yet she hadn’t expected the Saber in this war to have such a sturdy, strong cock.

Caster let the cock out of her mouth, unable to hold its girth for too long at the angle that Saber was bound. She breathed, regaining her bearings. As for Saber, her cock was rapidly becoming erect. It had been at half-mast when it was in Medea’s mouth, but now it was rapidly becoming engorged, growing into a full erection with drooping balls, the kind of cock that was ready for mating.

After being hit in the face with her dick twice, the concentration Caster needed to hold her to the wall was weakening. Saber moved her arms, freeing herself from the bind. With one hand holding onto her cock, Saber presented herself before her captor. “Show fealty to the King. You may begin by sucking my cock until I am satisfied.”

“It’s even bigger than my Master’s,” said Caster, lowering her hood to reveal her face. Without her hood covering her eyes, Saber could see her long, light purple hair and her eyes, now displaying a mixture of confusion, fear and arousal. All of which were blending together at the sight of Saber’s large, throbbing cock before her.

“Acquaint yourself with the balls that will be pleasing you soon enough,” said Saber. “I haven’t used my penis in a long time, and the amount of sperm I have backed up is making them get itchy after so many centuries. Yet the sperm itself is still ripe and sticky, perfect for baby-making. Perhaps with one such as yourself.”

Saber placed her balls over Caster’s mouth, the length of her hard cock running up Caster’s face and brushing under her forehead. Caster licked Saber’s balls with her tongue, feeling the few strands of hair on them, most of the skin being smooth. Saber’s balls were heavy, plump and warm, packed densely with semen. Caster opened her mouth and took Saber’s entire sack into her lips, sucking on it like a hard candy.

“That feels really good,” said Saber. “How do you like the taste of my balls?”

“Itsh gud, itsh gud,” said Caster, her mouth muffled by the size of Saber’s ballsack. She kept sucking, rolling her tongue around Saber’s scrotum, getting a feel for every inch of her balls. The more she sucked, the harder, the more throbbing Saber’s dick became, beating against her forehead, causing precum to drip down her nose like beads of snot. When Saber felt like she was approaching climax, she popped her balls out of Caster’s mouth.

Saber’s lower body was dripping with arousal. Her pussy juice was running down her legs, and Caster’s saliva was falling from her balls like rain. That had merely been an appetizer for what she planned to do. Saber asked Caster to remove her robes, leaving her in a set of black underwear. Her body was covered in sweat from nervousness and arousal. Saber could see that her nipples were hard, turned on in anticipation of what Saber would do next.

“Taste of my other sword,” said Saber. “All the way to your throat!”

Medea opened wide, and Saber shoved her cock into her mouth. She closed her lips around the shaft, being careful to avoid hitting it with her teeth. The girth of Saber’s cock in her mouth was almost overwhelming, but she started licking and sucking on it loudly, giving Saber the sort of sloppy blowjob that she had been yearning for. Saber moved her hips, thrusting her cock in and out of Caster’s mouth. Her warm mouth was quite pleasurable, her tongue and lips massaging Saber’s foreskin with gentle motions.

Saber hadn’t cum in a long time. She wanted to blow her load in Caster’s mouth right now. Her glans pushed deeper into Caster’s mouth, until it was right up against her throat. With her entire cock enveloped in Caster’s warmth, Saber shivered in delight. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time. She pulled her dick out very slightly, pushing back in to massage it against Caster’s throat. Caster couldn’t say anything, only sucking and licking to keep Saber hard inside her mouth, hoping that pushing her to orgasm would free her.

Saber’s balls slapped against her chin, the wet, sloppy feeling making her mouth salivate more. After a few thrusts inside her mouth, Saber held onto the side of Caster’s head, looking down and telling her that she was about to cum. “I want you to swallow all of it,” said Saber. “You felt how full my balls were. There’ll be more than enough left for your pussy.”

With the entire length of her shaft buried in Caster’s throat, Saber came hard. She grunted in an unladylike fashion, and sprayed gobs of hot cum into the back of Caster’s throat. It was warm and salty, falling from her cockhead at a steady drip. With her cock starting to soften a bit, Saber pulled her still-soaked cock out of Caster’s mouth, looking down at the amount of cum coating her tongue and the inside of her cheeks. Caster swallowed most of it, Saber’s semen filling her belly. Semen packed mana, and while Caster was slightly more charged than before, it was with Saber’s magic. She was still at her mercy.

“You did a good job,” said Saber.

Saber bent down and kissed Medea. The two womens’ tongues overlapped. It was much more intense than the kisses Medea had experienced with her Master. Saber kissed like a passionate lover, digging out the bits of her own semen that were still left inside Caster’s mouth. She enjoyed savoring her own taste, knowing that the cock Merlin had given her wasn’t a fluke. It was a powerful royal weapon, one that could conquer any female Servant if given the chance. The kissing made Saber’s nipples and cock hard, preparing her for another round.

Swinging her hips once again, Saber shoved her cock against Caster’s cheeks. It landed with a wet slap, covering Caster’s face in saliva and semen. Saber’s dick, hard as iron, was thirsting for a pussy to go inside. “Get on all fours,” said Saber. “Show me your ass. I’m going to show you exactly how the King of England rules, with a cock like this. I’ve seen how much your pussy started dripping when you were sucking me off.”

“Yes, right away,” said Caster.

She got on all fours, showing her butt towards Saber. Saber unhooked Medea’s bra and pulled down her panties, leaving her completely naked in the middle of the church. Compared to Saber’s modest B-cups, Medea had a pair of sizable F-cups that were now dangling down, swinging as she moved her hips into position to prepare for getting rammed by Saber. Her nipples were reddish-pink, and as hard as her clit, which was poking out. Her pussy was covered in a mat of light purple pubic hair. She had the body of a newlywed wife, and was starting to remind Saber slightly of Guinevere. All those memories, now channeled into her hard cock.

Saber also got on her knees, sliding her cock between Caster’s thighs. Her hard cock slid between Caster’s legs, rubbing up against her slit. Already covered in a layer of saliva and cum, Caster’s love juices dripped onto the phallus, coating it in yet another sticky layer. Saber reached underneath Caster’s body and grabbed onto her breasts. They were soft and fairly heavy. Saber got a feel for their weight in her hands, bouncing them about. Caster cooed, wanting Saber to stop playing with her and start fucking her already.

“Your nipples are unbelievably hard,” said Saber, pinching onto Caster’s nipples with each of her hands. She rubbed the tips between her fingers, feeling them get harder and start to throb under her grip. “Have I been turning you on, Caster?”

“Yes,” said Caster. “My Master has been away for so long, I haven’t been able to be satisfied. My pussy desperately wants a dick inside it.”

“You’re going to get exactly that,” said Saber.

Her dick was coated in juices. Saber grabbed onto Rider’s butt cheeks, spreading them apart to expose the pink folds of her pussy. She rubbed the glans against the entrance, getting a feel for how wet and warm Caster was. The smell coming from between her legs was one of sweat and love juices, a mixture of pure arousal that made Saber’s cock throb in excitement. Both of them were horny, and eager to start mating in the middle of the church, however heretical that may be.

Saber pushed inside Caster, spreading open her lower lips and putting her dick inside. Caster’s pussy swallowed it up, accepting the girthy cock into her body. Saber kept pushing, deeper still, until her balls were slapping against Caster’s thighs. Caster’s pussy was spread open. She could feel the length of Saber’s cock inside her, finally satiating the lustful desires that had been building in her loins for some time.

“Thank you, Saber,” said Caster. “I have not been satisfied by a dick like this in a long time.”

“You’re not going to thank me just yet. I haven’t even started fucking you,” said Saber.

Saber’s cock thrust back and forth inside Caster. It was so long and thick that it pushed into the deepest parts of her pussy, almost touching her womb from the sheer length. Medea let out a moan when she felt the cockhead push against her cervix. She had been starved of sex for so long that she was craving cum, and Saber’s balls were packed full of it.

“I need your semen inside me,” said Medea. “I want my womb full of your cum! Your cock is the only one that I want to have in me!”

“You do have a nice, tight pussy,” said Saber. “But it’s not nearly tight enough.”

Saber smacked Caster’s ass with a light slap. A red mark was left on her bubble butt, and the cheeks started rocking back and forth. Saber felt the shaking cheeks around her cock, making it throb and twitch inside Caster, getting even harder. She spanked her harder, and Caster’s pussy tightened even further, the folds of her pink walls gripping around Saber’s cock with a tight force.

“I see. You like being spanked,” said Saber.

“Yes, spank me more!” Caster said. “I’ve been a bad Caster. I need to have my butt spanked for what I’ve done!”

“Being spanked in a church, what a sight,” said Saber, slapping her hand on Caster’s other ass cheek. She kept going at it, making Caster’s ass as bright red as a baboon’s. The more she smacked and thrusted, the tighter her pussy became. Every part of her was shaking. Even her breasts rocked back and forth from the power of Saber’s pistoning dick, her hard nipples turning into pink blurs as they swayed back and forth.

With a single, powerful thrust, Saber pushed her glans into Caster’s womb, going past her cervix. It was warmer inside here than any part of her pussy, as deep and wet as it could be. If Saber came here, there was no doubt that Medea would graduate from a housewife to a mother, if Servants could get pregnant. Caster shook, her voice turning into a series of lewd coos and sighs as she felt the size of Saber’s throbbing glans inside her womb.

“Tell me, Caster. Where is my dick right now?” said Saber, spanking Medea again.

“My womb! You’re inside my womb!” said Caster. “Your fat, hard cock is inside my womb, Your Majesty. A witch like me is only worthy of getting your raw semen after being spanked for my crimes.”

“Good,” said Saber. “Enjoy your cum.”

Smacking her one more time, Saber gave a final thrust. Her balls felt lighter as they tensed up, spraying a massive amount of white-hot semen from her tip. It flowed into Caster’s womb, filling it up and overflowing, rolling down her pussy. It soaked into her folds, covering Saber’s cock in a layer of sticky warmth, a mixture of pussy juices and her own cum. Saber pulled out, and saw that cum was still dripping from Caster’s pussy, falling onto the floor of the church.

With her clit throbbing, Caster came seconds later. For Saber, the feeling of her cock being stimulated had spread to her pussy. The two women came at the same time, their bubbly streams overlapping on the floor. Saber kept dripping cum and love juices, while Caster squirted a few more times before slumping over on the floor. Her pussy was wet, hot and sticky. The warmth gathering in her belly wasn’t enough to overcome the exhaustion in her legs from Saber’s hard dicking.

“What a lewd Caster,” Saber said. “You can’t even move, your pussy’s so full of cum.”

Caster grabbed her stomach, feeling like it had gotten slightly bigger from the amount of semen that Saber had pumped inside her. As for Saber, she had worked up a sweat that was now soaking into her underwear. She stripped down until she was naked, and sat on a nearby chair in the church. Her erect cock sprung up between her legs, still dripping with fresh semen.

“Fucking you got me all sweaty,” Saber said. “I was going to punish you further, but I don’t want to work up a sweat before I do so. Caster, can you come over here and lick it off me?”

Her pussy was still hot and dripping cum, while her ass was sore and bright red. It was slightly difficult to walk. Still, she made her way over to Saber. Arturia lifted her arm, revealing her armpit to Caster. It was covered in light blonde hair, and a particularly rank smell was coming from her armpits. Caster sniffed it, falling back a little in surprise at just how potent Saber’s armpit smell was.

“That’s what happens when you leave me tied up,” said Saber. “Don’t worry, it’s delicious. My armpit sweat is just for you, Caster.”

Caster’s hands held onto Saber’s arms. Her warm tongue licked Saber’s armpit, taking a mouthful of salty sweat onto her tongue. She swallowed it quickly, the smell of Saber’s armpit immediately traveling into her nose. She kept licking, the sweat never stopping flowing from her armpits. Saber sighed happily, delighted that her underarms were cooling down from Caster’s licking.

“Do you like the taste?” asked Saber.

“It tastes great,” said Caster. “Nearly as salty as your semen, and just as delicious.”

Using her free hand, Saber reached down and squeezed her balls, feeling the tautness of her scrotum. Even after blowing two loads into Caster, one of which was running down her legs right now, she had far from exhausted all of her backed up cum. When she had been spanking Caster, she had gotten a good view of her butt. That puckering asshole looked ripe and waiting. Her Master had probably never even considered going inside her ass. It was up to Saber to train it if she was going to bring Caster to her side.

Caster moved to the other side of Saber’s body, licking the sweat from under her other arm. Saber breathed in the smell of her armpit as it flowed out, delighting in her own stink. When she was ruling Camelot, this was the smell that she had after a good hunt, after leading the Knights on a quest. This circumstance wasn’t quite as noble as those, but she still relished the chance to feel the good sweat of a good day’s work, even if that included pounding Caster so hard she came.

Saber lowered her arms, her armpits now feeling clean and refreshed from Caster’s licking. Saber pointed towards her chest. While her breasts were modest in size, her nipples had been tingling from when Caster was licking them earlier.

“You didn’t finish what you were doing,” said Saber. “Give me a nipple orgasm while I decide what to do with you next.”

“Yes, Saber,” said Caster.

Caster returned to the same nipple she had been licking earlier. She ran her tongue across the areola, putting it between her lips and playing with it. She felt Saber’s nipple grow hard between her lips. Saber moaned while Caster’s lips smacked against her breast, becoming aware of exactly how hard her tips were. Compared to the other girls in Shirou’s life, and even Caster herself, they weren’t that big, but they were still plenty sensitive. She liked having them played with.

“What a naughty sight,” said Saber. “Even though I have a child, I was never able to do this with them. Seeing the once mighty Caster sucking at my tits like a baby. To think such a thing was possible.”

Caster pushed Saber’s breasts together, sucking on both of them at the same time. While this was going on, Saber lifted up her balls and placed one of her fingers in her pussy, still wet from her squirting only moments ago. She put her fingers deep inside her pussy, coating them in a layer of her juices. She didn’t have lube in this church, and her dick was already wet enough. She just needed to do one thing before moving onto her next step.

She removed her fingers from her pussy, sniffing them and getting a good whiff of the scent of her female parts. It was a deliciously naughty smell, the kind that she could only show in certain moments back then. Saber reached around to Caster’s bright red ass. Caster let out a small yelp, her butt still stinging from the spankings she had been given. Saber slipped one finger into Caster’s butt cleavage, rubbing it around the ring of her anus.

“What are you doing to me?” asked Caster.

“You’ve paid with your pussy, but you still have a hole that I haven’t used yet,” said Saber. “You have a wonderful ass, it would be a shame for it to go to waste. Tell me, Caster, have you ever taken a dick in your ass before?”

“No,” said Caster. “It never came up.”

“Then I’m going to pound your ass and show you just how good it can be,” said Saber. The warm pussy juices cooled, creating an odd feeling on Caster’s anus. Saber reached back into her pussy, lubing it up once more. Now with Medea’s ass sufficiently wet, Saber invited her to sit on her cock. “Plant your ass on my cock. It looks so tight, I don’t know if even I, who pulled the sword from the stone, will be able to remove such a mighty sword from your tight little butt.”

“I’ll do whatever you ask,” said Medea.

Medea lowered her bright red ass onto Saber’s hard erection, pointing towards the ceiling. She sat on top of it, the ring of her anus expanding. Slowly, the dick pushed its way inside her. It was different than her pussy. She could feel the size of Saber’s thick cock much more clearly through her butt. The sense of fullness was different, being less comforting and more hot. She kept moving further down until all of Saber’s dick was buried in her butt.

“It’s just as I thought. You have a really nice ass,” said Saber. “This will be a fine payback for what you’ve done.”

She grabbed onto Caster’s legs, lifting them over her head until Caster was in a full Nelson position. Just beyond her breasts, Caster could see the part of her butt where she was connected to Saber, the thick phallus moving in and out of her at a steady pace, as Saber started thrusting her hips. The cock rubbed against the inner walls of her anus, the glans pressing into the side with great force.

“It’s even thicker than before!” said Caster. “Your thick cock is widening my ass!”

“You’re not going to cum like that,” said Saber. “You have to take it harder!”

Caster’s hand rubbed her pussy, still overflowing with semen, and stuck her fingers inside her slit. Her fingers were coated with Saber’s cum, continuing to play with her pussy as Saber’s hard cock pounded her ass. She could feel the dick rubbing her from the other side, pleasuring her with all of its girth. With every thrust, her moans grew louder. She was lucky there was no one else in the church around to see her, or she would have had to show them such a shameful face. The once-proud Caster, now begging to cum while bouncing on top of Saber’s dick.

“Do you like having my raw dick in your ass?” asked Saber.

“Yes, I love it!” said Caster. “Please make me cum with my ass!”

Saber moved her hips, popping her cock out of Caster’s butt. Her hard dick bounced around a bit, dripping Caster’s love juice and her cum onto the chair. Caster’s anus was left wide and throbbing, puckering and breathing for Saber’s dick to plunge back into it once again. Her bright red asshole, in the middle of her bright red ass, was crying out for Saber to start fucking her once again. She was just getting used to anal sex, and now to not have it, the pain and pleasure were unebearable.

“Why’d you pull out?” asked Caster.

“I’m not going back in your ass until you agree to help us out,” said Saber. “We want to know what’s going on with this Holy Grail War, and you’d be a great ally to have on our side. If you’re willing to work with us.”

“I’ll do anything if it means I can have more of this cock,” said Caster.

“Even break your contract with your current Master?” asked Saber.

“At least let me say goodbye to him,” said Caster. “Then I will.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” said Saber. She grabbed her cock and shoved it back inside Caster’s ass, Caster squealing in delight as the thick rod rammed itself back up her sphincter. Saber started thrusting, enjoying the tightness and warmth of taking Caster’s anal virginity.

“If you are a woman, why do you have such a strong cock?” asked Caster.

“It’s a long story,” said Caster. “At first I thought it was to produce an heir to the throne, but you have opened my eyes to something much better. To use this cock for fucking, for pleasure. Is that not also a right of kings? Using it in your pussy first is something you should be grateful for.”

“Then keep fucking me! Make me cum with my ass!” said Caster.

Saber grabbed onto Caster’s breasts, massaging them in her hands. Her hands sunk into Caster’s soft titflesh, jiggling her breasts about. Caster’s nipples were still hard from all the tweaking Saber had done earlier, and were now about as stiff as they could get. Caster’s moans were growing louder, her body becoming covered in a layer of sweat as the thick cock kept digging further into her ass.

“I’m cumming!” Saber said. “Take it all!”

Saber thrust her cock in as deep as it could go. Ropes of cum shot out of her balls, splurting inside Caster’s hot ass. Caster and Saber’s lewd moans overlapped, their cries reverberating through the empty church. Kuzuki peeked from behind a corner, looking at the sight of Caster slumping to the floor. She was naked, her ass a bright shade of red and covered in hand marks from Saber. Sticky cum was falling from her pussy and anus, dripping onto the floor and mixing together. Caster looked in his direction.

“Master, I’m sorry,” she said. “I now swear loyalty to Saber. She... gave me something good. Too good.”

Kuzuki wasn’t sure how to respond. He knew that there was a chance that he could be killed at any time in this Grail War. What he didn’t expect was for Caster to use Rule Breaker on her own contract, severing herself from any connection to him. She was getting all the mana she needed from Saber’s dick. Though Saber could have used her Invisible AIr on her cock, she chose not to.

She was proud of what she had done with it. This thing, that had once been shameful for her and brought her more trouble than it was worth in her previous life, had now saved her from being captured. She and Caster put their clothes back on. Caster’s ass was still stinging from all she had gone through. Before Saber put on her dress and pulled up her panties, Caster looked at her.

“Can I suck it one more? Give you a cleanup blowjob?” asked Caster. “It’s the least I could do for the cock that has given me so much pleasure. I’ve fallen in love with it.”

“You may do so,” said Saber.

They stayed behind in the church for a few moments. Caster licked Saber’s long, hard cock, tasting of her own pussy juices and more of the delicious semen that she had consumed. Her licking was so good that Saber got hard once more, and came in her mouth again. More semen went down her throat and into her stomach, filling her with an unrivaled warmth. After so many orgasms in a row, Saber’s cock finally went limp. She pulled her panties over it, letting the bulge stay.

Saber and Caster walked through the streets of Fuyuki. Both of them were exhausted, but Saber knew full well where Shirou’s house was. She approached the front door, finding that Shirou and Rin were at home, planning on a way to rescue her. She had managed to rescue herself.

“Saber!” Shirou said. “You’re safe!”

“How did you escape?” asked Rin.

“My contract is sadly severed, but Master... I have a secret that I must reveal to you,” said Saber. She removed her dress, revealing her panties. Saber dropped them, showing off her limp cock. “The legends that say King Arthur was a man were not untrue. Magic as omnipotent as Merlin’s is capable of doing things like this. It is this that allowed me to escape.”

“You’re still Saber, aren’t you?” said Shirou.

“Even with this, I can promise you that I am still me,” said Saber.

“Saber, if you need someone to make a contract with you, make it with me,” said Rin. Instantly, the Command Seals for a Saber appeared on her hand. “Emiya, the night we spent together was good, but there’s something about this sword that I want to see for myself.”

Rin grabbed onto Saber’s balls, shaking them about in her hand. Saber groaned, and her cock instantly returned to a full erection. Medea fell to her knees alongside Rin, offering to join her in licking Saber’s dick to get another burst of mana. She was addicted to it by now.

“This is all to help you out, Shirou,” said Rin. “I’ve never seen a real life futanari like this before. It’s something that has to be studied further.”

Rin and Caster licked Saber’s dick along its sides, tasting the sweat and precum it had built up from being trapped inside Saber’s panties on the walk back. After having sex with Caster and cumming three or four times in a row, Saber was incredibly sensitive. It didn’t take long for her to cum once again, spraying her jizz onto Rin and Caster’s faces.

Rin licked it up, finding it pleasingly warm and salty. “I’m feeling back at my full power!” said Rin. “Thanks for the boost, Saber!”

“If there’s anything you need shattered, I shall assist in whatever way I can,” said Caster. “Use my Rule Breaker for whatever you desire, Master of Saber. I obey her, so I obey you now as well.”

“Are you talking to me or Rin?” asked Shirou.

“Either one. A friend of Saber’s is a friend of mine,” said Caster.

In the end, Rin was comfortable getting into a threesome with Shirou and Saber. While Shirou was someone who understood her circumstances, she felt like Saber’s surprising cock was much better for having sex. With Caster as another party, their relationship would be one where magical power was circulated, making all parties involved much stronger, and much more satisfied.

The tide of the Holy Grail War had turned. Saber was uncertain about what lay ahead, but she knew that she had conquered her past and her present with the last trick up Merlin’s sleeve - and inside her panties.


End file.
